This invention relates to compositions incorporating glass beads.
Glass beads are widely used as fillers for plastics materials, for example for increasing the hardness of the product formed from the particular plastics material being used. It is in some cases desirable to vary the amount of filler in plastics material for different products.
In particular it is often desirable for economic reasons to introduce as high a proportion of filler into the plastics materials as possible. This can present problems in that decreasing the proportion of fluid plastics resin will in general increase the viscosity of the resin-bead mixture, with the result that viscosity requirements which are imposed by the plastics shaping process to be used will in effect impose an upper limit on the proportion of filler which may be used. In particular, where the glass beads to be used as filler have a relatively low bulk settled density, the viscosity of the resin-bead mixture rises sharply with increasing concentrations of beads.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composition incorporating glass beads which may be used as a filler for plastics material in varying proportions without having such a great effect on the viscosity of the resin-bead mixture.